Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A hoist is a mechanism for lifting loads. It is used in large scale construction projects to convey building materials, equipment and workers quickly between ground and higher floors, and between floors. A hoist generally includes one or two cars that travel vertically along stacked mast sections using a motorized rack-and-pinion system. The cars are equipped with a high-power voltage source that supplies power to the motorized pinion of the rack-and-pinion system. The positioning of a hoist is performed using a lever that has different positions. In one lever position, the hoist is moved up. In another position, the hoist is moved down.